Look at the blood
by Moniter
Summary: What did he say that would make Miggs swallow his own tongue? Very gory, oneshot.


I just got done reading _Silence of the Lambs_, and I wondered what the good Doctor could have said that would make Miggs kill himself. I got Miggs' name "Isaac" by guesswork. I couldn't think of any other name that begins with "I". This is rated for violence, gore and disturing imagery. No worse than you'd see on CSI, but better safe than sorry. 

This story is dedicated to my grandfather, Dr Vincent Hannibal Black. And yes, that is his real name.

I don't own _Silence of the Lambs_, or any related characters.

XXXXXXXXXXXX

It was quiet, which was a relief to Hannibal. Miggs' earlier misbehavior upset the entire staff, and when that happens, everyone suffers. This was especially true for Hannibal. While it is true that Dr Chilton was disgusted by most of the inmates, he loathed Hannibal. He took every opportunity to make Chilton's life miserable, and vice versa. Dr Lecter was pleased to note that even though he spent a vast majority of his time either in a cell or a straightjacket he could still do Chilton more damage than Chilton could do to him.

But Miggs! His rudeness was inexcusable, even if he was crazy. Even though Hannibal had heckled Clarice, and even though she was with the FBI, she didn't deserve to be befouled in such a way. Besides, when they were restraining Miggs he got loose, and they had to use pepper spray to take him down. Some of the pepper spray got in Hannibal's cell and left him coughing and wheezing for nearly an hour. He didn't blame Barney or the other staff members, they were just doing their jobs. No, it was Miggs who was responsible, so Hannibal decided to kill him.

But how should he do it? Obviously, he couldn't just rip his throat out. Ignoring the fact that he was physically incapable of reaching Miggs, the orderlies would get upset, and Chilton would get upset, and he would have to be put in the straightjacket and "dignity pants" until his idiot lawyer cried "cruel and unusual" and Chilton had to take them away.

Having Miggs kill himself, though. Now that would be fun. Hannibal whispered into the other cell, "Isaac?"

"Who's talking? Who's there?"

"It's me, Isaac. How are you tonight?"

"Can't sleep, I hear the SCREAMS!"

"I know. What do they say?"

"They want out! I want out!"

"But you can't get out. Do you know why?"

"I didn't do nothin'!"

"Yes you did, Isaac. You remember how you hurt those little boys at the park?"

"NO!"

"And all the nasty things you did to them, even after they had died?"

"I DIDN'T DO NOTHIN'! They love me and now we get to be together in heaven!"

Hannibal rolled his eyes, even he couldn't explain how people became so deranged when it came to religion. It was always harder for him to manipulate them, because he had little knowledge regarding dogma.

"But you're not going to heaven, Isaac. You hurt those little boys, and now you're going to Hell."

"I DIDN'T HURT 'EM! THEY LOVE ME!"

"But if they loved you, then they would have been glad to see you. Instead they ran and cried, and they screamed for their mommies when you caught them."

"NO! SHADDUP!"

"And then their bodies got cold and hard, and you knew you weren't going to see them again. Because there is no heaven, and even if there were you couldn't get in."

"NO NO NO!"

"And the police came, and they called you those bad names, like 'animal' and 'monster'. Tell me, if you were being good would they have called you that?"

Miggs was crying hysterically now, and could not answer.

"No, of course they wouldn't. You're bad, Issac. And God hates you, and those little boys hate you. And there isn't anything you can do about it."

Miggs was almost shrieking now, begging Hannibal to stop.

"Why, just look at what happened today. You were bad when you hissed at that lady, and you were bad when you threw that nasty stuff at her," Hannibal felt he had to talk down to Miggs, if any of this were to sink in, "And then the orderlies came and tied you up, and sprayed you, and Dr Chilton yelled at you. Everyone here hates you, because of the mess you made. And everything you do is going to make them hate you more and more."

Hannibal almost wondered if Miggs could hear him over his own sobs.

"But you can make it better." Miggs was immediately silent, and Hannibal could hear him rush to the cell door.

"How? How can I make them like me?"

"Well, you have to prove to them you're sorry. You have to make your badness go away."

"How?"

This was almost too easy. "You need to kill yourself, Isaac."

Miggs shook his head "Jesus doesn't like it when you do that."

"Jesus doesn't like _anything_ you do. You have to show him you're sorry, and you won't be bad again."

A brief pause, then "What do I do?"

"Just make yourself die, Isaac. Take ahold of that tongue that you use to say those wicked things, and pull it out."

Hannibal could hear the wrenching and screams and splatter of blood. "Ow hut?"

"Now be a good boy, and put it in your mouth."

"Ohay."

"Now choke on it."

Hannibal heard the gagging, and thrashing, and then silence. He smiled, and lay back on his cot. He figured it would be about an hour before the orderlies came, this was the time they snuck out to smoke. He closed his eyes, and waited for them to come.

XXXXXXXXXXXX

_Later that night_

Dr Chilton quickly walked down the corridor. Another dead inmate, why does this always happen at night when he's asleep? Barney was talking to the policeman, who said to Chilton "Well, doctor, looks like we've got another one."

"I can see that. Which one is it?"

"Uh, Mister I. J. Miggs. Serial killer and child molestor. It's a real gory scene, Doc."

Chilton bristled at the title "Doc" "Well, let's have at it. Barney, lead the way."

The three of them, plus another officer went down to the Maximum Security level, and up to Miggs' cell. Chilton had a hard time keeping down his dinner. There was blood everywhere, and Miggs was laying contorted, eyes bulging, on the ground. Chilton found this odd, Miggs wasn't a suicide risk. He was too crazy to come up with such an elaborate suicide. If he didn't know better, he would have thought this was done by...

Chilton turned, and he looked pissed. He walked to Dr. Lecter's cell and peered inside. "Hannibal. What happened here?"

Lecter just smiled back

"This morning, Miggs threw semen in that FBI agent's face. Is that why you did this?"

The good doctor remained silent.

"I suppose you think this is funny. Do you know how much work this means for me?"

"Why, Doctor Chilton. Surely you you don't think-"

"Oh, come off it! I don't know what you said to him, but I will make you sorry you did this."

Hannibal saw Chilton walk off, and he heard Chilton yell, and then a thud. Chilton had slipped and fallen in Miggs' blood. For the first time in many years, Hannibal laughed. He knew he would have to suffer some indignity because of this, but that fall made it all worth while.

XXXXXXXXXXXX

Well, what did you think? Please read and review.


End file.
